1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical distribution systems in modular office furniture, and, more particularly, to a mounting assembly for an electrical distribution block in modular office furniture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modular wall systems are used in many situations to construct temporary, or at least rearrangeable office configurations. With a proliferation of computer work stations, and the decreasing costs for obtaining and operating various office equipment including printers, scanners, fax machines and the like, the installations of such equipment have increased, and there is an ever increasing need for electrical, communication and data transmission circuits in each defined work space. Rearrangement of the work space defined by the panels, and/or rearrangement of the equipment within the workspace, can result in the need to relocate the various electrical receptacles to avoid unsightly and unsafe dependence on extension cords.
To meet the need for relocateable and expandable electrical, data and communication circuitry in modular wall systems, it is known to provide a wire raceway in the modular wall panel, commonly near the bottom thereof. Modular electrical circuit components may include electrical distribution blocks, jumper cables and electrical receptacles that can be combined and configured to achieve desired office configurations.
Electrical distribution blocks are typically connected with and carried by the bottom edge of the wall panel within the raceway. An electrical distribution block may include flanges which are screwed or otherwise attached to the bottom edge of the wall panel. Alternatively, a mounting bracket may be attached to the bottom edge of the wall panel, and the distribution block coupled with the mounting bracket. Various mounting arrangements exist for coupling the distribution block with such a mounting bracket.
What is needed in the art is a quick and easy way of attaching an electrical distribution block to a mounting bracket at the bottom of the wall panel using either specially configured or existing mounting brackets.
The present invention relates to a mounting assembly for an electrical distribution block used in conjunction with a modular office furniture component. The mounting assembly couples with a mounting bracket attached to the modular office furniture component. The mounting assembly includes a pair of generally L-shaped lugs which couple with respective oppositely extending flanges of the mounting bracket. One of the L-shaped lugs is slidably moved away from the corresponding flange of the mounting bracket when engaged therewith, and snaps into place over the flange to a latched position.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, a modular office furniture system including a modular office furniture component and an electrical distribution block carried by the furniture component. The electrical distribution block includes at least one electrical connector and a mounting assembly. The mounting assembly includes a pair of generally L-shaped lugs spaced apart from and facing toward each other. At least one of the lugs is movable and biased to a latched position.
The electrical distribution system includes, in another embodiment, a mounting bracket having a pair of oppositely extending flanges and a locking tab. The mounting bracket flanges are respectively received within the L-shaped lugs, and the locking tab is received within a slot defined by a pair of walls on the electrical distribution block.
An advantage of the present invention is that the electrical distribution block is coupled with the mounting bracket in a snap-lock manner, without the use of tools.
Another advantage is that the mounting assembly of the electrical distribution block may be configured to couple with existing mounting brackets of a modular office furniture component, such as a wall panel.
Yet another advantage is that one or both of the L-shaped lugs may be configured as spring-loaded, movable lugs.
A further advantage is that the overall appearance of the electrical distribution block is not significantly aestaetically altered.